


Deciding the Future

by Arytra



Series: A Bridge of Love [1]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Adoption, Families of Choice, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: When Bridge loses his parents in an accident, his team from Once a Ranger decide Kira is probably the best person to adopt him.  She just needs to make sure her team is on board with it.
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Kira Ford/Ethan James/Conner McKnight
Series: A Bridge of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768753
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Deciding the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from Livejournal. This was also part of Cotton Candy Bingo at the time it was written. The prompt being "child".

Conner looked down the two-year-old looking back at him with tear-stained eyes. He glanced over at the rest of the stuff in the corner and then finally to Kira. He noticed that Ethan and Trent were doing the same thing. After a minute, Conner went back to looking at the kid who was staring at Conner at this point in a way that probably should have made him feel uncomfortable. He crossed his arms and looked at the former Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. “You said I couldn’t have a dog.”

“Conner,” Kira said exasperatedly as Trent and Ethan both tried to cover their snickers.

“I’m just saying that a kid is more responsibility than a dog,” Conner said with a shrug. He grinned down at the toddler. “He’s more fun than a dog though.”

“Are you sure Adam said this was a good idea?” Ethan asked. “I mean, has he met Conner?”

“Hey!”

“He agreed that one of us should take Bridge in. With his parents being dead and the powers he’ll have, either a Power Ranger or SPD should do it. We agreed that letting him grow up on a military base was a bad idea,” she answered, smiling down at Bridge. “Adam didn’t have a lot of patience for Bridge when he was older, Xander doesn’t think that Briarwood would be a good place for an empath, and between Tori and Blake’s work schedules, they don’t have enough time to raise a kid. I told Adam I’d talk about it with you guys. It was Trent’s idea to bring him here.”

“I thought we should meet him before we decide,” Trent said shyly. Conner and Ethan absently nodded as Kira gave him a firm smile. “I like the idea of him staying, but I’m gone a lot at conventions.”

Ethan blinked for a minute before nodding. “I’m gone a lot on business calls and Kira, you tend to be on tour.”

Kira looked a little upset, but she nodded. “Alright. I’ll let Adam know in the morning.”

“You forgot about me,” Conner said, not looking away from Bridge. They all paused and looked over at him. “The soccer camps I started don’t need me there anymore. I can do the work from home.”

“Conner…” Kira said and Conner looked over at her, amused look gone and replaced by one of the most serious ones she’d ever seen from him.

“I can take care of him, Kira,” he said. “I’ve baby-sat before. Will it be easy? No. But I can handle it. So, let’s take another vote. Who says Bridge should stay?”

“Me,” Trent said quickly, backing Conner up. Ethan shrugged and stepped to his other side.

“Me,” he agreed. “We’ll be around enough to fix Conner’s mistakes.”

“Thanks,” Conner said with a slight glare. Kira looked at him.

“Are you sure?” She asked.

“It’ll be fine,” he assured her. “And usually there’s one of you here. Bridge and I can keep each other company.”

“And you don’t mind giving up the soccer camps for now?” She asked, knowing how much energy Conner could have. “Bridge wasn’t much of an outdoors kind of guy.”

“You knew the guy for like a week, Kira,” Conner reminded her. “He might love hiking and games. And if he doesn’t, I’ll learn to work a computer.”

“Not my computer,” Ethan said quickly. “We’ll get you your own.”

Kira paused and looked over all three of her lovers. “Thank you so much,” she said quietly. Conner pulled her into a hug and gave her a quick kiss.

“You’re welcome. And you can tell Doctor O that he’s a grandpa now,” he said cheerfully. Kira paused, ready to argue, but shook her head.

“Am I supposed to tell Hayley she’s a grandma?” She asked and Conner shook his head wildly.

“Are you kidding? I’m going to need Auntie Hayley’s help with putting back together the stuff that Bridge takes apart, right Kiddo?” He said, picking up Bridge for the first time. To his surprise, Bridge curled up to him and closed his eyes. Kira blinked.

“He hasn’t done that since the car crash,” she said softly. Trent looked for a minute and then smiled.

“Conner is probably the first person who hasn’t been trying to hide how he feels,” Trent said. “Have you?”

“Quiet, Trent. The kid’s trying to sleep,” Conner said, half-scolding as he firmly ignored the question. Trent exchanged looks with the others. It was going to be a long sixteen years.


End file.
